Fifty Shades Of Ambrose
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: My older brother Seth Rollins convinced me to interview billionaire Dean Ambrose for the paper I am writing for, and I was nervous at the time. I had no idea what I would be getting into that was until I met him. He has quite the effect on me, and I really had no idea that I would be entering his world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I coulnd't believe my older brother was making me do this, and having me interview a billinaire. I never met the guy, so I didn't know what I was about to get into. I took a shower, and got dressed. I had no idea why I decided on a little black dress for, and I put on little make up. Seth was going to pay for this, and I glared at him when I walked down the steps. He smiled, and I slapped him across the face in a playful way. We got along fine, and we loved to tease each other even play fight. I looked at the paper in front of me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I really have to do this bro?"

"Yes, you do as your the editor you have to ask the questions."

Ugh sometimes I really couldn't stand my brother, and I grabbed my jacket. I put it on, and grabbed my car keys. I hugged my brother, and went out to my car. I got inside, and drove. I was nervous about this, and it was a long drive to Cincinnati, Ohio from Davenport, Iowa. I finally got there, and got to the buidling. I park my car, and get out. I stared up at a black and gray building, and drew in a breath as I made my way inside. I looked around, and I was in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear my name at all.

"Ms Rollins, Mr. Ambrose will see you now."

I looked up, and I followed her to the room at the end of the hall. I stood there, and the lady turned to look at me noticing I was scared.

"Don't worry my brother is a good man, and good luck in there I am Renee his little sister."

"It is nice to meet you, and thanks my brother talked me into doing this."

Renee walked back to the front where the rest of the employees worked at, and it must seem strange for her working with her older brother maybe working for her older brother. It is a good thing I don't have to worry about, and Seth is helping me with my college tutition as he is such a good guy in his own right. I opened the door, and walks inside. I saw him standing on the balcony, and ended up tripping falling on my stomach. He rushed over to me, and reached out a hand to me. I got a hold of it, and got up. He picked up my stuff, and handed them to me.

"Are you alright?" "I am Dean Ambrose."

"Uh, yeah I will be alright I am Tamara."

I got distracted looking into his dark blue eyes, and I walked over to the white couch. I sat down, and I watched him take a seat in the chair in front of me. I shallowed hard as I held the paper in my hands, and a little sweat fell down my face. Dean licks his lips, and stared at me.

"Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

I bit my bottom bit, and that bought me out of my trance real quick.

"What is it that you do here?"

"I am the owner, and I do a lot of stuff."

I blushed, and he watched me even scanned my body up and down as there was clearly something wrong with him.

"Are you a control freak?"

"Yes, I am as I have be in control at all times." "I want you to be mine, and you will find out in time Ms. Rollins."

I was shocked, and he ran his finger across my lips as it shook my body. I got a feeling that it turned him on, and I got up to leave as he was making me hot that I had to restrain myself not to jump him right then because he was so sexy and cute. My heart skipped a beat when he took my hand leading me to the elevator. He pushed the buttom, and kissed my cheek as it made me heat up. I stepped into the elevartor, and smiled at him as I handed him the paper that had the rest of the questions on it that he said he would e-mail the answers to me that way I can get them typed up.

"Tamara"

"Dean."

The doors closed, and it took me to the ground level. I got out, and walked to my car. I got inside, and drove back to Iowa. I have no idea what he did to me, and I felt so tingly I am so blaming Seth for this. When I got home I walked inside of the room, and Seth laughed seeing how flushed I was. That done it I walked over to him, and smacked him upside his head that made him stop laughing.

"How was he?"

"He was fanstatic, and was a gentleman."

Wait a minute he was more then that, and I couldn't put my finger on it. He had this effect on me, and I just met him. I walked to my computer in my bedroom, and sat down at my desk. I turned it on, and went straight to my E-mail like he promised the questions where fully answered. I typed up it up, and printed it. I had to get this into the newspaper in the morning, so it can be published. I changed into my night clothes, and Seth decided to order pizza for supper. He even picked out a movie for us to watch, and we haven't heard anything from our parents at all. Seth raised me, and I enjoyed having him around. We ate, and watched the movie. Of course he would end up picking the My Little Pony movie out of all the movies we have that is Seth for you. After it was over, and I decided to go to bed I was tired. I got changed into my night clothes, and crawled into bed. I shut my eyes, and all I could do is dream of Dean. I couldn't get him out of my head, and I listened to his words back at his work place as it sent shivers down my back as I licked my lips not knowing why I was doing this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up, and took a shower. I got dressed, and left with Seth to go to our job. I gave him a hug, and went to our boss to hand in my article. I left, and went to my desk. I started on my assignments, and my mind kept drifting back to Dean. Before I knew it was lunch time, and Seth took me to a resturant not far from where we worked. I looked across the room from the booth we were in, and there he was. I blushed, and he walked over where we were. I took a deep breath, and he looks between Seth and me.

"Who is this guy?"

"This is my brother Seth, and we work at the same place and Seth this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean, and my sister told me good stuff about you."

"I bet she did, and come to my house after work my driver Roman will pick you up."

Dean walks to the front, and we ordered our food. We ate, and Seth paid for it. We left, and Seth had to laughed at how I looked as I couldn't believe I had to go to his place ugh great I will be alone with him.

"Aw, looks like you have a crush on Dean."

"I do not Seth."

"I know you do Tamara just by looking at you, and you wouldn't be so flushed out if you didn't have feelings for him."

Ugh Seth just had to go there, and we walked into work. We worked, and he left before I did. I gathered my stuff, and walks out of the place. There was a black limo sitting there, and Roman walks over to me.

"I am Roman, and I am going to take you to Mr. Ambrose's place right this way Ms. Rollins."

Roman opened the back seat for me, and I got inside. He drove me to this manison as I couldn't believe it, and he left me out. We walked inside, and he took my jacket from me. I looked around the room, and was nervous when Dean walks in the room as I stared at him like a school girl dang he was so freaking hot that I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I am glad you made it, and Roman that will be all so take the rest of the night off."

"See you in the morning Dean."

Roman left, and now I was in the room alone with Dean. He looked me up and down, and he smirked as I blushed. He took me by my hand, and led me upstairs. We stopped in front of a room, and he took out a key. He unlocked it, and we went inside. He shut the door behind us, and turned on the light. I put a hand to my mouth, and couldn't believe what I saw. I took a few deep breaths, and he stood in front of me as I looked in his dark blue eyes.

"Why did you bring me in here?"

"You will see."

He put his hands on my face, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt him unzip my red dress, and let it fall to the floor. I trembled, and stepped out of it.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"No, I haven't."

"I will have to teach you, and welcome to my play room."

I felt him undo my bra, and threw it aside right after he took my shirt off. He started kissing down my body, and I let moans out. He slipped his tongue in me, and started moving it in and out of me making me scream out his name.

"Oh, that feels so good Dean don't stop."

"I don't plan on it, and after I am done we will talk about you moving in here."

He slipped two fingers in me after that, and moved them in and out until I reached my first climax. I was breathing hard, and that is when he took me over to the big bed. He pushed me on my back, and started undressing while I laid there trying to catch my breath. He kissed me again, and I returned it in full passion when I felt him enter me as he moved in and out. I had to hold onto the bed, and I didn't know my first time could feel like this. He had me climaxing a lot of times, and when he was completely down as I couldn't count how many rounds we went since I was enjoying it way to much. We got dressed, and went into the living room. We sat down on the couch, and I bit my bottom lip.

"I want you to move in here with me, and I also want you to sign a contract." "It will be between you and me, and you can't tell anyone about it."

"Um, can I think about it?"

"I really want an answer right now, come on after that amazing time you had how can you say no darling."

"Yes, I will do it."

I signed the contract, and we went over it. I got a lot of the stuff taking off, and it will be hard not living in the same place as Seth. He took me home, and I packed my stuff. Seth didn't know what to think, and glares at Dean.

"Why is my baby sister packing her stuff?"

"She is moving in with me, and don't worry you will get to see her."

I came out of my room with my stuff, and hugged Seth. I cried in his arms, and he kissed the top of my head. I left with Dean, and we back to his place. He showed me where I will be staying, and I went in there. I put my stuff up, and I would decorate it later. We went to the kitchen, and he fixed us something to eat. I still wore the necklace that Seth gave me on my birthday, and he bought our plates over to the table. We ate in slience, and I kept thinking about Seth living in his place all by himself. I would miss him even if he annoyed me, and I finished eating. Now I would have to change my address at work, and I told Seth to call me anytime he wanted. I walked upstairs, and went inside of my bedroom. I laid down on the bed, and couldn't believe this is where I will be living. Dean is still a mystery to me, and I had no idea what I just signed. Dean stood in the door in my room, and watched me as I looked over at him.

"Next time I will take you on my bed, and leave you weak as your all mine now Tamara."

"What did I sign in that contract?"

"I will explain it all to you in the morning, and right now I feel like wearing you out again."

Dean walks in the room, and done what he did in the play room as I moaned his name. He really drove into me, and I closed my eyes as I reached my climax more times then in there going a lot of rounds as I was tired. He kissed my lips, and got up. He covered me up, and left the room. He went to his own room, and laid down as I was figthing sleep until it shallowed me the rest of the night. 


End file.
